


New Years Blues

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Pictures, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Years Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: A kiss and a dropped sketchbook on New Years Eve change Ryuji's life forever.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	New Years Blues

"Ten, nine, eight..."

Ryuji looked out over Shibuya's Station Square as the countdown to midnight began. Everywhere he looked, he saw couples getting ready to break the taboo against public displays of affection to share a kiss at the stroke of midnight.

"Seven, six, five..."

He looked at the girls of his group in despair, knowing that none of them would so much as kiss his cheek.

"Four, three, two..."

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up at Yusuke.

"One. Happy New Year!"

Hot lips pressed against his own as Yusuke leaned down and kissed him.

Ryuji jerked away, spluttering. "Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"The eff are you doing?"

"You appeared as though you desired a midnight kiss." Yusuke frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, from a girl!" Ryuji hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"You did not object to kissing me the other night." Yusuke's frown deepened.

"That was in the privacy of my living room. Dudes don't kiss other dudes in public!" Ryuji noticed that the girls were all staring at him in shock and sighed.

"It was Christmas, and after what happened at Leblanc I decided I didn't want to be alone. My mom works nights and well... I decided to invite Yusuke over for dinner and then we were on the couch and he was in my lap but it was because he was upset over what happened to Akira and we kinda just ended up kissing. I ain't gay but it was what I needed at the time." Ryuji scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe as he wished to disappear.

"Anyway, we all have busy days tomorrow!" Ann quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, I should get going as well." Makoto waved as she hurried off, Haru hot on her heels as Ann and Futaba fled in the opposite direction.

"It was more than kissing." Yusuke leaned in, and Ryuji pushed him away, his heart hammering in his chest.

Yusuke gave him a cryptic look as he left without saying another word, a notebook falling from his bag to land unnoticed on the floor.

"Yusuke! Wait!" But the taller boy did not slow and Ryuji sighed as he picked up the notebook.

No, not a notebook; a small sketchbook. Ryuji shoved the book into his pocket and hurried to catch his train.

* * *

  
  
  


The sketchbook haunted him from the desk it lay upon. Curiosity burned, and as Ryuji toweled his hair dry from his shower, he found himself picking the small pad up.

Why Yusuke would carry a sketchpad with him was obvious, but his pads were usually much larger. There was also a single word etched into the cover with a pen; private.

Ryuji picked the pad up, flipped it open, and found he was looking at himself.

The sketch was obviously nothing more than a quick doodle, and so he flipped the page.

More sketches of himself; head down on his desk during class, in his thief suit attacking a Shadow, pissing...

He stopped and looked at the last sketch again. There was no mistake, it was of him with his pants open, using a urinal, drawn from an angle that showed his cock.

Swallowing hard, he turned the page; still him, only this time he was jerking off on the train.

“What the eff?” Each picture got more and more sexual, even as they moved from doodles, to sketches, to a full color shot of Ryuji being fucked up the ass by a faceless man.

He turned the page; nothing. Just blank paper.

Did Yusuke like him? Is that why he had an entire book dedicated to increasingly sexual drawings of him?

“Oh shit...” He remembered the night Yusuke had come over for dinner; remembered how Yusuke's cock had felt in his hand as they had jerked off together. Remembered the intoxicating taste of Yusuke's tongue, the softness of his hair, the little sounds he had made whenever Ryuji had kissed or squeezed him just right....

“Ah...” He froze, looking down at his own hand in shock. He had no memory of pulling his cock out, and yet there it was, fully hard in his hand. “The fuck am I doing?”

“Ryuji, you still up?” He shoved both book and cock away in half a second flat before his mom opened his bedroom door.

“Yeah, just about to get to bed.” He tried to smile casually, but his face felt way too hot.

His mom just sighed. “Honey... maybe it's time we get you a lock for your door.”

“Mom?”

“Just avoid the sketchier porn sites okay?” She shook her head as she left again, and Ryuji let his burning face fall into his hands, but comforted himself with the knowledge that at least she didn't know that he had been looking at porn of himself while thinking about the dude who drew it.

Beside him, his phone buzzed, and he tapped the screen grateful for a distraction.

“I seem to have lost a notebook today, did you pick anything up?”

“Shit, it's Yusuke!” He glanced at the closed book, then sighed.

“Yeah dude, I saw you drop it but you didn't hear me when I called after you. Come by tomorrow to pick it up?” Even with all sounds on his phone muted, the tapping of his fingers against the touchscreen echoed loud enough that he glanced at his door, certain that his Mom could hear.

He had already hit send before his mind caught up with him. Why the hell was he inviting Yusuke over again?

The seconds turned to minutes as Ryuji waited anxiously for a reply; was Yusuke pissed at him for pushing him away earlier?

Finally, his phone buzzed. “What time?”

“Uh...” He checked the time before tapping out a reply. “6PM, for dinner.” His heart was thumping in his chest, and he knew that he really needed a girlfriend.

“Do not open the book. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Ryuji dropped his phone onto the desk beside the book he was not supposed to know the contents of.

"Shit!" He ran his hands through his hair, tugging lightly as he swallowed a silent scream of frustration.

Everything would be fine as long as he could convince Yusuke that he had not looked, but if he slipped up, he was dead.

* * *

When the doorbell rang at only a few minutes past five thirty, Ryuji almost jumped out of his skin. Yusuke was early; he wasn't mentally prepared yet!

Sweating profusely, he answered the door. "Hey."

"Hello." Yusuke nodded at him, and Ryuji stepped aside to let him in.

"You're early." Ryuji commented as he hurried back to the stove; it was his night to cook, and while he only knew a few dishes, he had some skill.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" He added as the silence stretched without Yusuke saying a word.

"Is your mother home?" Yusuke finally spoke.

"No." Ryuji shook his head. "She had to take an extra shift to cover for a sick colleague."

"Did you look?" Yusuke examined Ryuji's face from only inches away, and Ryuji felt his pulse suddenly begin to race.

"I'm sorry! I had already… before you texted me…" He dropped his eyes, his voice a low mutter.

"I see." Yusuke pulled away. "I love you."

"Huh?" Out of everything he had imagined Yusuke saying when he found out, a casual love confession was not one of them.

"Were my portrayals anatomically accurate?" Yusuke continued, missing Ryuji's confusion.

"No I'm larger than you drew." Ryuji's cheeks heated, then he frowned. "Wait you know that! You've seen me."

"My memories of that night are fragmented by speed and desire. Though it shames me to admit, I did not pay attention to your size."

"Oh." Ryuji hurried back to the stove as something started to burn. "Well, dinner's ready!" He flipped all the burners off and quickly dished up the food.

As they ate, Ryuji spoke little, Yusuke's confession still ringing in his ears. He now knew how Yusuke felt towards him, but he felt towards Yusuke was still uncertain.

Thankfully, Yusuke did not press him for a reply to his confession. After they ate, and Ryuji had dealt with the dishes, Yusuke was led into Ryuji's bedroom.

"Hey, Yusk? I need to know something." He flipped the sketchbook open to that last drawing. "Is this meant to be you and me?"

"Yes. If you desire it to be." Something in Yusuke's sensual tone made Ryuji's cheeks clench in anticipation. He had never touched himself there, but his pucker was pulsing with need.

"Yeah." It was all he could do just to breathe out that single word.

Then Yusuke was there, in his arms, kissing him. Ryuji didn't have any condoms, but he had lube and that was all that mattered as Yusuke laid him spread eagle on his own bed.

Ryuji's brain struggled to remember how thick the walls were, but that too had ceased to matter.

All that mattered was the hands stripping him of his clothing, the cool plastic bottle in his hand, the endless deep kisses, the feel of Yusuke's soft, bare skin against his own.

A pillow was shoved underneath his hips, then slick fingers were probing him deeply. Those long, slim fingers did not feel foreign; they felt as though they belonged inside his ass, and his muscles loosened easily, eagerly even, though it took several moments of careful exploration, and the addition of two more fingers before Ryuji was ready.

His hips were lifted, and his ankles placed onto Yusuke's shoulders. His bad leg protested mildly, but Ryuji was too far gone to notice as Yusuke entered him.

His mouth fell open, spilling a litany of lewd sounds interspersed with Yusuke's name, but Ryuji heard none of it.

The sensation of having a cock inside him was nothing like the fingers; it was heaven, with just the barest edge of painful hell.

Time stopped having any meaning as Yusuke thrust in and out, in and out, moving over and inside him, silent except for soft pants as he approached the edge.

They came almost as one; Ryuji felt a rush of heat deep within him, and he screamed out Yusuke's name as he painted the artist in white.

Then every part of Ryuji went limp, and he collapsed, his vision swimming as he felt Yusuke pull out.

"Yusk, I love you." Ryuji kissed the most beautiful boy on the face of planet earth as he lay down beside him on the narrow bed.

"I love you, Ryuji." Was the last thing Ryuji heard as he fell into a deep, contented sleep.

  
  


* * *

Ryuji was in a panic, and clung tightly to his boyfriends hand two weeks later.

"Do we gotta?" He paled, dreading what was about to happen.

Coming out to his mom had been easy; she had caught them in bed the next morning, and she had been nothing but understanding, saying that she already knew that Ryuji preferred boys.

"Yes." Yusuke drew him forward, towards where the girls were waiting.

He felt like a leaf caught in a stream, being swept out to sea against his will, but Yusuke was completely fearless.

Yusuke did the talking, announcing that he was now officially dating Ryuji, and he braced himself for the worst.

"It's about time!" Huh?

"Yeah, you've been dancing around each other for ages!" What?

"You think we couldn't see the way you two were looking at each other?"

"Wait what? What the hell?! But you were disgusted at New Years!" Ryuji burst out.

Shocked silence fell. "Uh… no? We were surprised at how you reacted, Ryuji. We honestly thought that you'd been secretly hooking up with Yusuke for months!"

"I must thank you, Futaba. Dropping that book for Ryuji to find worked just as you said."

"That was staged?! You…" Ryuji's throat closed up as he hid his burning face in his hands.

The girls approved, that was clear, but as he waited for the ground to swallow him, he reflected that maybe having a boyfriend wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
